


Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partying
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru era pronto a giurare di non sapere niente di quello che stava succedendo.Sarebbe stata una completa menzogna, ma l’avrebbe aiutato a salvare la propria relazione.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight

**Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight**

**(Se ci fai caso, guarda, ci siamo solo noi stanote)**

Hikaru era pronto a giurare di non sapere niente di quello che stava succedendo.

Sarebbe stata una completa menzogna, ma l’avrebbe aiutato a salvare la propria relazione.

Yuto aveva avuto i suoi sospetti già da quando s’erano messi in macchina dopo cena.

_“Non capisco perché sia di fretta, Hikka. Ti senti bene?”_

E Hikaru aveva semplicemente evitato di rispondergli.

Perché, beh. Stava guidando, e Yuto non si sarebbe buttato dalla macchina in corsa.

“Un night?” gli chiese una volta che Hikaru ebbe parcheggiato e l’ebbe portato fino all’entrata principale. “Questo era tutto il segreto?” continuò, ridacchiando. “Ti direi che se avevi voglia di bere abbiamo alcool a sufficienza a casa, ma dato che l’aria condizionata è rotta, potrebbe essere una buona idea.” gli disse, dirigendosi all’interno.

Hikaru si godette gli ultimi attimi di pace della loro relazione così, senza dirgli un’altra parola.

Una volta entrati, condusse il più piccolo verso la sala VIP, poi lo lasciò andare come se la sua pelle bruciasse.

E attese.

“Sorpresa!”

Il locale era piuttosto rumoroso di per sé, ma non rumoroso come sette membri degli Hey! Say! JUMP determinati a cogliere uno di loro di sorpresa.

Oh, e Yuto era colto di sorpresa, e probabilmente mezzo-sordo al momento.

“Che diamine...” si voltò a guardare Hikaru per un attimo, confuso. “Che sta succedendo?” chiese a Daiki, il più vicino a loro.

“Che vuol dire che sta succedendo?” rispose il più grande, sorridendo. “Buon compleanno, Yuto!”

Nakajima raggelò per una frazione di secondo, e una volta ripresosi controllò l’orologio.

“Sono le undici e mezza. Ancora non è il mio compleanno.” gli fece notare, facendo lo sforzo di sorridere educatamente, quantomeno.

“Semantica.” commentò Yuri, afferrandogli un braccio e spingendolo finché non si sedette in uno dei divanetti. “Sarebbe stato troppo palese se l’avessimo fatto il 10, no? E Hikaru ci ha detto che ti avrebbe comunque portato fuori a cena, quindi...” scrollò le spalle. “Sei sorpreso?”

Yuto annuì un paio di volte, ancora incredulo.

“Lo puoi dire.” mormorò, voltandosi poi a guardare il fidanzato. “Quindi lo sapevi?”

Hikka respirò a fondo e scrollò le spalle.

“Beh, non è che ti abbia portato qui e li abbiamo incontrati per caso.” commentò, acido. “Potrebbero avermi accennato qualcosa.” ammise.

Yuto era sul punto di dirgli qualcos’altro – probabilmente non in modo molto gentile – quando Yamada decise che era il suo momento di intervenire.

“Andiamo, Yutti. Non puoi ancora aprire i regali né mangiare la torta per almeno un’altra mezz’ora, ma niente ti vieta di bere.” gli disse, versando una discreta quantità di alcool in un bicchiere colorato. “Fai il bravo, okay? I ragazzi volevano fare qualcosa per il tuo compleanno, e personalmente sono d’accordo con loro.” sussurrò, assicurandosi che Yuto fosse l’unico a sentire. “Falli contenti, per favore.”

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, e accettò volentieri il drink.

Dal proprio angolo, Hikaru lo vide mandarlo giù così velocemente da fargli sperare che il più piccolo avrebbe effettivamente dimenticato tutta quella malaccorta serata, il mattino seguente.

~

“Oh, andiamo! È mezzanotte e tre, come ci siamo persi... beh, tanti auguri Yuto!” gridò Yabu al più piccolo, e gli altri si unirono a lui, cercando tutti di andargli vicino, dandogli pacche e abbracciandolo.

“Grazie, ragazzi. Davvero, grazie.” riuscì a dire Yuto non appena gli diedero un di aria. Ridacchiava un po’, il suo umore era nettamente migliorato dopo il terzo drink.

“Yutti?” lo chiarò Hikaru, sperando di avere diritto anche lui a una tregua.

Non fu così fortunato.

“Cosa?” chiese il più piccolo, le sopracciglia aggrottate un po’ meno di prima, ma comunque aggrottate.

“Buon compleanno.” gli disse allora Hikaru, avvicinandosi a baciarlo.

Yuto glielo lasciò fare, per ben tre secondi, prima di allontanarsi e raggiungere Yuri e Yabu, senza dirgli un’altra parola.

Hikaru era certo che a quel punto l’avrebbe già perdonato.

Sperava solo di riuscire a tornare a casa sano e salvo; forse il regalo sarebbe stato abbastanza a salvarlo.

~

“Hai visto Yuto?”

Il modo in cui Hikaru si era rivolto gli avrebbe fatto probabilmente prendere un pugno in faccia da Yamada, un’occhiataccia da Yabu e un’infinita serie di lamentele da parte di Kei.

Keito, dal canto suo, parve confuso e un po’ spaventato.

“Credo di averlo visto andare verso le scale.” informò il più grande, esitando. “Va tutto bene? Sembrava un po’ strano.”

Hikaru fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Beh, lo conosci. Non è un amante dei compleanni. Nemmeno quando si tratta di un quarto di secolo.” diede una pacca sulla spalla al più piccolo. “Aggiusterò le cose. Non ti preoccupare.” lo rassicurò, e si diresse anche lui alle scale, supponendo di trovare Nakajima sul tetto.

E lì stava. Una bottiglia di qualcosa in mano, seduto vicino al cornicione, perfettamente immobile, lo sguardo dritto di fronte a sé.

Stava decisamente pensando a qualcosa, e Hikaru voleva evitare che facesse proprio quello, se voleva salvare la loro relazione.

Camminò lentamente verso di lui, e si rese conto che Yuto doveva averlo sentito quando lo vide irrigidirsi. Ma non si voltò, nemmeno quando Hikaru si sedette accanto a lui.

“Ciao.” gli disse il più grande, cercando di non suonare troppo condiscendente.

Non che Yuto avrebbe colto il dettaglio, nel suo stato attuale.

“Ciao a te.” rispose, prendendo un sorso dalla bottiglia. Da vicino, Hikaru vide che era shochu.

Non che s’aspettasse acqua minerale.

“Ho qualche possibilità di essere perdonato?” chiese, diretto, perché era dell’umore adatto per girarci intorno.

Nonostante tutto, Yuto sorrise.

“Ancora non ho un verdetto.” gli disse, poi sospirò e finalmente si voltò verso di lui. “Non è per il compleanno in sé, Hikka. Anche se, lo dovresti sapere ormai, odio festeggiare il mio compleanno. Non c’è una volta in cui ricordo di essermi divertito. È in agosto, quando ero piccolo tutti i miei compagni di scuola erano fuori città, i miei genitori non hanno mai dato troppa importanza alla cosa e…”

“Lo so.” lo interruppe il più grande. “Ho la lista di tutti i tuoi compleanni infernali chiara in mente, Yuto. Ma da quando stiamo insieme non mi hai mai dato la possibilità di cambiare le cose, e ho pensato che il venticinquesimo fosse un’occasione buona come le altre.” sospirò. “È stato carino, vero? La cena e passare un po’ di tempo coi ragazzi. E, beh...” sorrise. “Cercare di diventare un alcolista.” aggiunse, meritandosi un altro sorriso dal più piccolo.

“Lo è stato.” lo rassicurò Yuto. “E l’alcool era solo preventivo. Non pensavo che mi sarei divertito tanto.” si voltò per guardarlo meglio, incrociando le gambe e fissando gli occhi nei suoi. “Suppongo di poterli perdonare ed essere grati che abbiano fatto questo per me, perché non sono consapevoli di quanto sia particolare quando si tratta di compleanni.”

“Ma non puoi perdonare me perché io lo so?” chiese Hikaru, cauto. “Ti chiederò scusa un milione di volte se devo, Yutti. Ma sono comunque contento che ti sia divertito – cosa che non sarebbe successa se ti fossi stato a sentire.” scrollò le spalle. “Se ti consola, tutta questa storia non è partita da me. Kota e Chinen s’erano messi in testa che volevano fare qualcosa per il tuo compleanno, e questo è quello che è successo. Ma suppongo di non averli dissuasi come avrei dovuto.” disse, cercando di apparire il più contrito possibile.

Yuto ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Posso riuscire a perdonarti, Hikka.” lo rassicurò. “Dopotutto avevo torto, no? È stato un bel compleanno. Forse posso cominciare una serie più positiva da qui in poi.”

Hikaru gli si avvicinò, portando una mano dietro la sua testa e premendo la fronte contro la sua.

“Posso augurarti buon compleanno adesso?” mormorò, sentendolo chiaramente tremare un po’.

“Suppongo di sì.” sussurrò Yuto, avvicinandosi ancora di più. “Suppongo che potrei anche permetterti di baciarmi, se proprio vuoi.”

Hikaru rise e annuì.

“Voglio.” confermò, premendo le labbra sulle sue, felice di sentire il fidanzato rispondere, schiudere la bocca per andare incontro alla lingua di Hikaru.

Continuarono così per qualche minuto, e quando Hikaru si allontanò sorrideva.

“Così va meglio.” disse. “Anche se sai più di shochu di quanto vorrei.” lo prese in giro.

Yuto gli lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa, protendendosi in avanti.

“Sei fortunato che sia sulla buona strada per essere ubriaco. Sarà molto più facile per te approfittarsi di me.” gli disse, la voce più sensuale di quanto non sarebbe stata da sobrio.

Hikaru si schiarì la gola, cercando di mantenere il controllo. Poi si alzò e gli prese la mano.

“Beh, suppongo che abbia fatto la tua parte da festeggiato. Sono certo che nessuno degli altri se la prenderà se ce ne andiamo adesso, penso di avere il diritto di portarti a casa.”

Yuto annuì, sorridendo.

“Possiamo continuare a festeggiare lì, dato che a quanto pare è questo il clima per quest’anno.” aggiunse, ghignando.

Hikaru si affretto giù per le scale, trascinando Yuto con sé, sperando che i ragazzi non gli avrebbero creato troppi problemi.

~

“Allora? Come ti senti?” chiese Hikaru, accarezzando lentamente la spalla nuda di Yuto con le dita.

Yuto si sollevò, sistemandosi contro di lui.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo, hai davvero bisogno di sentirmi dire che mi hai fatto impazzire, Hikka?” ironizzò, lasciando una scia di baci lungo il petto del più grande.

Hikaru rise.

“Ero più preoccupato dal tuo livello di alcool nel sangue, a dire il vero. Non vorrei che mi accusassi di essermi approfittato di te, domattina.” scherzò.

Yuto sorrise, alzando il viso e baciandolo.

“Non ti preoccupare. Sono abbastanza lucido.” lo rassicurò.

“Ottimo.” Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, poi si sollevò e si stiracchiò. “Beh, sono le tre del mattino. Sei troppo stanco o posso avere altri cinque minuti della tua attenzione?”

“Diamine, questi compleanni sono una cosa impegnativa. Lo sapevo che facevo bene a tenermi alla larga.” Yuto fece un sorrisetto, scuotendo la testa. “Cosa c’è?”

Hikaru si alzò, andando al proprio lato dell’armadio.

“Beh, anche prima che i ragazzi facessero i loro piani, ho pensato che il fatto che non volessi festeggiare il tuo compleanno non mi impedisse di farti comunque un regalo.” gli disse, aprendo l’anta. “Sono stato combattuto per un po’ in merito a cosa prenderti. Spero di aver fatto la scelta giusta.” mormorò, dando a Yuto il suo regalo. “Non è proprio discreto, e sarebbe stato inutile incartarla, mi dispiace. È una chitarra, per amor del cielo, non c’era modo di farla passare per un libro o qualcosa del genere.” balbettò un po’, mentre Yuto prendeva la custodia e la fissava intensamente. “So che sei un po’ arrugginito, ma sarebbe davvero carino se dicessi qualcosa a questo punto, Yutti.” gli fece notare il più grande, un po’ sulle spine.

Nakajima sollevò lo sguardo, e un ampio sorriso gli apparve in volto.

“Mi hai regalato una chitarra.” disse, affrettandosi ad aprire la custodia. “Wow! Mi hai regalato una _fantastica_ chitarra.” commentò, prendendo lo strumento e ispezionandolo. “Suppongo che i vicini ci farebbero causa se la provassi adesso.” disse poi, facendo una smorfia e riponendola. Poi si inginocchiò sul letto, gettando le braccia attorno al collo di Hikaru, baciandolo di nuovo. “È meravigliosa, Hikaru, grazie.” mormorò contro le sue labbra, poi si allontanò, cercando di ricomporsi. “Ma credevo che mi facessi pressioni perché imparassi a suonare il basso. Quindi perché?” chiese, curioso.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, tornando a sedersi sul letto.

“Beh, durante le prove prendi sempre in prestito quella di Keito per provarla. Quindi, sul serio, prendilo come un regalo più per lui che per te.” scherzò. “Mi ha suggerito lui quale prendere. Avresti dovuto vederlo quando gliel’ho chiesto. Era così emozionato che pensavo di doverlo prendere a schiaffi per farlo calmare. Inoltre...” accarezzò il viso del più piccolo col dorso della mano. “Ho deciso che non voglio più che impari a suonare il basso. Sei così bravo in tutto quello che fai che finirei senza un ruolo nella JUMP band. Non voglio rischiare.”

“Hikaru.” lo chiamò Yuto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ho bisogno che mi prometta una cosa.”

“Sì, sì, puoi suonarla quando vuoi. Sempre meglio della batteria, quanto a volume.”

Yuto rise.

“Sono serio.” lo rimproverò. “Voglio che mi prometta che, d’ora in avanti, ogni volta in cui ti dirò che non voglio fare qualcosa, ignorerai quello che ti dico. Sono chiaramente pazzo.”

Fu il turno di Hikaru di ridere; annuì, poi, stendendosi sul letto e trascinando Yuto con sé, in modo che gli si stendesse addosso.

“Ti ascolto già a malapena, Yutti.” lo informò. “Quindi, ne deduco che la tua prospettiva sui compleanni sia cambiata?”

“Ci avrei dovuto pensare anni fa che sarebbe stata una cosa completamente diversa, con te. Colpa mia.” ammise Yuto.

“Per nostra fortuna.” disse Hikaru, tenendolo stretto. “Abbiamo un sacco di compleanni in futuro per rifarci degli anni perduti. Aspetta di vedere cos’ho progettato per il tuo cinquantesimo.”

Non c’era niente che Yuto potesse rispondere a questo; perciò baciò Hikaru un’altra volta, e ancora e ancora, augurandosi un compleanno incredibilmente felice.


End file.
